The return of a hero
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: naruto comes home after being trained outside the village. Maybe when he finally gets back home he will find something he has been waiting forever to find. Has been fixed up
1. Chapter 1

As two people in crimson color hoods come walking into village hidden of leafs.

One had red long pants with red shirt with dark red flames on it but on his back was a ninjato which only first member of anbu was given also his eyes and hair was a deep flame red color. The 2nd person was wearing all orange and with a katana on his back also he had blue eyes with blonde hair with three whiskies on each side of his face.

"Who are you?" one of the guards name Izumo asked the two hooded men.

"Drake Yuuhi and we need to see the Hokage." Drake told them his name and the reason why he was here. Izumo hit radio asking for anbu help. Few seconds later two anbu come down one of them had purple hair and other had brown hair. The purple hair anbu was a woman who at the mask of a neko on it. The other one had a mask of a tiger but Naruto eyes were forced on the neko mask one.

"What is the matter?" the purple hair anbu asked Izumo_. "Don't let it be a dumb thing or you going to die, I'm not in the mood for something dumb right now._"

"He is the matter! He pointed to Drake "He's Drake Yuuhi the flame demon a rank s missing shinobi!" He was now yelling because of how scary he is of Drake but Drake just smirks to him.

"God dammit I just here talk to Hokage for kami sakes." Drake told them in a pissed off tone of voice. He wasn't like how this day was going and that was something you wanted Drake to think.

"Well we can't let you!" The other anbu said. _"We are not letting you in no matter what!"_

"Take cover in the back Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto nodded to his sensei and walk back a little but not to far because he wanted to see the fight. The three other shinobis are now shocked when they hear Naruto's name. they had though he died because he had disappear like this for a long time now.

"If I have to fight through you then fine!' As he stated that he put his hand on his ninjato which the anbu know that only people who have ninjato are first anbu members. As the fight was about to start an old man walks in the middle.

"it's been long time Drake? How was Naruto's training?" Drake then bowed and kneeled to the Hokage because he was still a loyal shinobi.

"Good Hokage and I back to retake my place." The Hokage throws him a headband which will make him a shinobi of the village again. HE catches it with his hand again and puts it around his arm.

"Old man I'm finally back!" Naruto yelling running up and hugged him because he had missed the old man. He had be nice to Naruto all of his life when he was in the village that is.

"It's good to see you to Naruto." he hugged Naruto back but he was glad that the person who was like a grandson was back in the village again.

"Please take him to the anbu area, he be living there just like you" Drake nodded to the Hokage and picks Naruto up. The next thing Drake does is jump onto a roof and starting running to the place where they will be staying at.

_Later that night_

Naruto wakes up from sleep because he needs to use the bathroom. He jumps out of his bed and walk ahead to the bathroom (a bathroom that ten anbu share) as he opened the door to see a nude young woman with long purple hair and black eyes that could make you easy lose track of time and big chest that are around a d cup with pink rose tip nipples. As he looked down her body he notices a thin line of purple hair above her nice pussy area. She also had long sexy legs that he wishes he could touch. When he looked at her face he sees lovely pink lips that you would just like to taste but Naruto was now lose in his sharing at her. When she notice him there she turned to him then start to blushing because well he seeing her nude. He blushed when she moved making her pussy show more of her pink lips. He passed out with a bloody nose that's when she comes to him and picks him up. Then took him to her room and laid him on the bed.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" He said out loud which the purple hair woman came over to him.

"You passed out when your seen me nuked in the bathroom which then I took you off the floor and put you on my bed. Naruto couldn't believe that she had done that but he also couldn't believe that he was on her bed.

"Sorry I did not mean to walk in on you." Naruto had red all over his face and was nervous when he said that. "_I hope she's not mad."_

"Don't worry about it" _"He is a kind and shy boy" _That's when boththem notice she was still nude. She trying covering herself but while doing it she hit something on the ground causing her to start going down on the bed the woman falls on top of Naruto. Both of them start to blush a deep shard of red. Naruto without realizing it his hands moved to her lower back. As their lips came closer Naruto kissed her. She was shocked but liking it then Naruto tongue is trying to find away into her mouth then she gladly let him inside of her mouth. As his tongue moved in it started to play with hers which the little kiss turn into a long deep one. Then Naruto ended the kiss and asked her "What your name?" "_She taste great but she just like a angel, she is a beautiful angel and I wish I could be this close with her for longer."_

"My name is Uzuki Yuugao" When she said that she ran up hands up his chest feeling his body that was well toned for his age. Then she remembered what she's doing and starts to get up. "Sorry we shouldn't being doing this because I am older then you." she tried to walk away but Naruto grabbed her arm and softly bring her back on top of him. _"I'm not going give up just because of age gap."_

"So what if you're older, Age doesn't matter to m and that is because you are a angel." He looked at her in the eyes and ran his fingers gently through her long purple hair. Her hair was so soft to fingers.

"But…" she was cut off by Naruto "No buts I like you and I would like a chance to be close to you I don't know why but I just feel like I want be close to you." She smiled then let herself laid on him and put her head on top of his chest. _"Maybe he will be someone that I can truly be with and not just leave me the next day."_

"Thank you Naruto' she told him that as she fall asleep Naruto warped his arms around her back and fell asleep with her. _"You don't need to thank me Yuugao-hime."_

_Next morning_

"Wake the hell up!" Naruto heard a man yelling and opened his eyes to see a nude sleeping beautiful angel on top of him and to his right standing over him yelling was Drake. He never liked when Drake was yelling at him because it means hell for him.

"Hello Drake-sensei." Naruto said in sleepy voice but Drake couldn't believe that he had got someone this older than him on the first day of his return.

"Hello? Get your ass up and get dressed now! You have to meet your team in 20mins! Also you better not hurt her or I'll make you feel pain!" Naruto softly moved Yuugao to other side of the bed so she not wake up and then ran to his room and get dressed. As both of them left he left a latter for Yuugao next to her head.

_At the training grounds where Naruto is going meet his new team._

Two groups come walking to the training grounds. One was boy and woman and other was girl and woman. They stop at training ground and turn to each other.

"So Sasuke Uchiha will be on my Sakura's team" Asked Sakura mother.

"I guess so which I'm happy and hope they will get along". Uchiha Mikoto said to her. (Only the Uchiha men die, the women are alive)

While they're talking to each other Naruto and Drake walked up to them.

"It has been a long time Mikoto." Drake said to her then bowed to her. But Mikoto hates when Drake does that to her. She knows that he only does that because he cares about her.

"Do you know who will are we are Uchiha strongest ninjas there is!" Sasuke yelled at Drake But Drake just looks at him with a cold stare. He never understands why they believe or act like that but he hates it.

"Sorry little kid, my name is Drake Yuuhi." Drake told him but he then close his eyes then opened then and his eyes now the Sharingan

"How do you have that if you not a Uchiha!' Sasuke yelled again but his tone was a mix of anger and fear.

"Because a asshole name Drac Uchiha raped my mother and I was born." Drake told Sasuke in a deadly tone because he was getting pissed off by how this fool was acting.

"It has been long time Drake." Mikoto said to him. _"You have changed a lot since the last time I talked to you"_

"But you still look as beautiful as you did last time we meet Mikoto". Drake stated to Mikoto causing Sasuke to get pissed and Mikoto blushed and told him thank you. "_But you're still a charmer."_

Kakashi finally walks up.

"You're late Kakashi again." Drake closes his eyes and turns to Kakashi his eyes now back to his red eyes.

"If it not the fire master the flaming demon." Kakashi replied to him in a joking voice.

"Yes your point" Drake looked at Kakashi because he didn't want people to know his nickname. It wasn't something he was proud of in any way or form.

"Flaming demon why is he called that?" Sakura asked her mother.

"This man know all 151 fire jutsus from Kenjutsu to clan ones and normally ones but he also did things he isn't proud of am I'm right Drake?" Kakashi told them but Drake gives Kakashi a look that says you're going to die.

"Let's get to know each other I go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake my likes well girls and books I read, my dislike are people who leave their teammates to die. My hobbies are peeking at girls in bath house, my dream well to be around a lot of nude girls. Your turn pinkly." All women give him death looks after what he said.

"My name is Sakura and my likes are a black hair boy and my dislikes are loud people, my dream is to be a more beautiful woman then I am now." Everyone but Sakura and her mom shakes their heads.

"My name Sasuke Uchiha and my likes are training and my dislikes are fan girls and my dream is to kill someone who I most killed that why I need get stronger." Mikoto was sad to hear what her son said and drake grabbed his arm.

"Shut the hell up! You shouldn't get stronger just to kill someone! You should get stronger to look after you teammates to help them, to help the ones you care about. To make should their safe. You don't want know what it feel like to fail to save you teammates! Get stronger to kept safe the ones you care about and the ones you love." as he get done Sasuke was shocked and his own dream changed "you're right Drake I should not do that I should be helping my teammates out." all of them smiled. _"Thank you Drake but I know why you said that to Sasuke because you still blame yourself for their deaths." _Was thoughts of Mikoto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are ramen and Yuugao-hime." Kakashi was shocked he like one of his ex teammates. "My dislikes are mean people who hurt others for fun; my hobby is to train hard, My dream is to be Hokage one day like my father the 4th"". Now Kakashi was shocked he had no idea Naruto was his sensei kid

"You're really my sensei son?" shocked and scared Drake nodded to him.

'That's all for today and meet here tomorrow at 7am." With that said everyone leaves the area.

_Little while after Naruto left Yuugao bed._

She opened her eyes to see a latter but her she thoughts are "_Please don't tell me he doesn't want be with me._" She starts opening the latter and reads it.

_Dear my sweet angel Yuugao-hime._

_I had to leave because Drake told me I had to meet my new sensei today. It some dude name Kakashi. I want to tell you meet me outside the Hokage tower at 8am. I want be with you and I hope you want be with me._

_From your love Naruto. _

When she gets done reading she quickly gets dressed in a lovely black dress that shows a lot. Her new through are "_So his sensei is my old anbu captain and Kakashi better not try to make Naruto into a perverted or I'll hurt him."_

_At 8am outside of Hokage tower_

Naruto's staying outside waiting for his angel. Naruto sees his angel in a lovely sexy black that shows her chest a little and show a lot of her sexy legs. "Hello my angel and you look great in that dress."She blushed when he called her that.

"Hello my Naruto-kun" As she gets closer Naruto pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips. As they start making out Kakashi was walking by and sees it. He look away hoping he was just seeing things and when he look back and their still kissing he thought _"What the hell my new Student and ex teammate are making out! He's kissing one of hottest woman in this village! That lucky ass! How did he do it?" _Kakashi walked away slowly Naruto looked at her in the eyes.

"Where do you want to eat at?" He asked her,

"let's go to this place that sells dangos." She took his hand and walked to the place. As they sit down their happen to see a old friend of Yuugao.

"Hello Anko-chan." Yuugao wave her hands to get Anko to notice and Anko notice her friend waving her hands over to her and she walked to Yuugao and a boy she did not know.

"Who is this blonde gaki? Anko asking her friend that was wearing a lovely dress. _"He is young."_

"He is my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki." She said blushing.

"Hello Miss Anko" and "hello to you Naruto." _"She dating someone that young ahah'_

"I have to go and enjoy your date Yuugao". Anko said as she walking off.

After this had some dangos their gone back to her room and Naruto was now holding her.

"Naruto what you going to do as a shinobi?" She asked him as he holding her.

"Well first I want be with you then be Hokage also maybe one day we can." he get cut off by a kiss from his lovely purple hair angel. "I would like that Naruto."

"what your dreams my sweet lovely Yuugao?' he kisses her neck.

"My dream is to be a greater anbu then be someone wife and have a kid."

'Maybe I can be that person." He kisses her lips and she return the kiss.

"Maybe you can foxy" She laid her head onto of his neck.

"He moved his hands on her shoulders and laid her down on the bed.

"Naruto can you wait and when I'm ready we can do that?' She looked up at him and was hoping he was saying yes.

"I wait as long as you need." He kisses her neck and laid down beside her but after he did that he moved her onto of him.

'you the kindest person I ever met foxy-kun" she kisses his neck and rests her head against his chest. _"You really are"_

"good night my angel"

"good night my Foxy"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

For people that don't know how love works and flames me all the time with it being rushed or makes no sense? It's not true or can't work this way then let me tell you something. I asked my girlfriend out but I barely known who she was. By the 3th date I fall in love with her and told her that I loved her and hell we are still together soon be going on 6 months in two week from now and we don't regret anything.

So when you say you can't fall in love fast or be with someone fast sorry you are wrong, it can happen you just need to believe in it for it to happen. So don't try flaming me on that it may be going too fast.

For people that enjoy this story thank you truly thank you for your good words about liking this story. I hope you keep leaving good words on about this story and like it still.

**Warning flamers you may not like some of the things in this story but your flames are just going heat up water for Naruto's ramen.**

Naruto opens his eyes to see his angel sleeping soundly this causes a smile to come cover his face. He didn't understand how he got her but he was glad that he is with her but he is never going do something to lose her. He moves his hand to her face as he runs his hand though her long purple hair.

He can feel her moving as her eyes slowly open up and the first thing she sees is his smile causing her to let out a sleepy smile. He gives her light kiss on the lips which she just moves her head against his neck. "I like waking up like this Naruto-kun, so how about you keep doing it more." He gives her a smile again as he holds her close to him.

"Me to, what are you going to do today?" She looks at him then closes her eyes because she has a long day today but she doesn't want to leave the bed. She just looks at him then moves her head to his chest but Naruto keeps stroking her long hair with his hand causing her to smile.

"I have a long day today, a mission then a meeting about something with the Hokage." He smiles at her then closes his eyes because he wants to sleep more but Yuugao goes to his ear and whispers. "No sleeping because you have to go to your team soon don't you?" He looks at her and nods his head but he doesn't want to leave this warm he's feeling right now.

"I really don't want to get up because this feels so warm and good." She looks at him and gives him a smile because she feels the same way about not wanting to get up. "You're not the only one but we have things we must do don't you forget that." He just looks at her then looks at the clock to see what time it was.

"I guess I should be starting to get ready to go now shouldn't I?" Yuugao looks at the clock this time and nods her head to him. He slowly gets out of the bed and heads to his room in order to get ready.

When he gets done he walks back into Yuugao room but his luck is on his side because he walks in as she was putting a new pair of panties on causing him to blush. When Yuugao sees him she blushes and quickly puts her black panties on and moves him out of her room but she forget that she's topless as he could see her beautiful breasts but she closes the door once he is outside her room.

When she reopened the door she was in her normal anbu gear but she just pulls Naruto into a hug. "I guess you got few good looks at me again." He just blushes causing her to let out a little giggle then kiss his lips. "See you tonight." With that said she puts her neko mask on and disappears.

Naruto just walks to his team area but he wishes he could have had more time with his angel before he had to deal with his genin team. He didn't dislike his genin team because he didn't know them to like or dislike them.

He knows that Sasuke used to want to kill his older brother and though he should get stronger for revenge but hopeful Drake-sensei yelling fixed that and he truly sees the true reason to get stronger.

Hate and anger is never something that would make someone strong because it only clouds the mind and makes someone weaker. Weaker because they don't' know what to do in middle of a fight because anger will cause them do wrong things and get themselves or others hurt or worst death.

He also knows that Sakura is a fan girl who keeps on staring at the Uchiha but he really wishes this wasn't his team. This team has all the signs of doom all over it and he is forced to see it go to hell sooner or later.

He just hopes this new sensei Kakashi can break the fan girl out of Sakura before it is too late, he doesn't want to have to do it himself because it be too much work. When he gets to the training grounds he notices no one was there but he closes his eyes and wonders what his angel was doing.

His thoughts keep going back to Yuugao because he can't believe his luck that he's dating someone like her, someone older and sexier than anyone in his age group. He swears he isn't going to hurt her or let anyone hurt her.

He slowly hears footsteps but once he opens his eyes he sees that it is the fan girl and soon after Sasuke but their sensei wasn't here yet. He just closes his eyes again as he can hear the fan girl yelling about their sensei not being here.

Once few hours past that did came with more yelling about the pink hair loud mouth they finally see Kakashi walking to them. Naruto just gives him a look like why do you hate me so much but Kakashi is wondering why he was looking at him like that, but once Sakura yells he understands now.

Kakashi walks over to Naruto once he gets his hearing back. "I'm going to guess and say she's been doing that for awhile now?" He just looks at him and nods his head because he wishes he could find away to shut her up.

"It's time for your real genin test now; I just hope you're ready to show me how much you really have in you." Kakashi puts an alarm clock down but Sakura was wondering what he means by real genin.

"Kakashi-sensei we already had our genin teal, why are you saying that we have to take another one?" Kakashi just looks at her because it is going be fun messing with her head and it is a great way get back from her almost causing him become deaf.

"That was just a test to see if you are ready to be a genin but your sensei gives you a new test to truly prove that you can hand it, you have a set time to get one of these two bells," He holds up two bells.

"There are three of us but only two bells?" He smiles under his mask to Sakura because he wonders if this team will make it or not. Naruto just looks at him than closes his eyes because he already had an idea about what was the true test.

"That's right because only two of you can pass this test, it starts now." He starts the clock but Sasuke and Sakura jump into trees leaving Naruto still in front of Kakashi, Kakashi didn't know why he was doing this because he was a jounin and he was a genin.

"Your test is boring and easy to figure out, Konoha forces on teamwork and this test is for us work together but I got better chances kicking you ass than they do realizing this." Naruto smirks before taking his katana into his hand. "So I'm going have fun right now." He rushes at Kakashi who just watches him rush at him.

Kakashi knows he maybe just a genin but a genin trained by Drake, he pulls his book away and pulls out a kunai. He sees Naruto doing hand signs before ten shadow clones come around him causing Kakashi to be shocked he knows that jutsu.

The real Naruto goes around to Kakashi blindside and attacks him, but once Naruto katana hits Kakashi it turns into proof. "So it's a clone?" Kakashi had a kunai to Naruto neck now but he turns into water causing Kakashi to smirk under his mask.

"You aren't a genin level do you know that?" Naruto just nods his head before channeling fuuto into his katana causing Kakashi to realize he's a fuuto user. "Just like your tou I see." Naruto goes at Kakashi but Kakashi just dodges it and leaves the area causing Naruto to sit down bored.

"Leaving already? No fun at all." Naruto lies down but hears a fan girl scream of horror causing him to let out a laugh. "That's one down and one to go." He closes his eyes and let's himself rest but he hears footsteps causing him jump up with his katana in hand.

"Now you just need beat me?" Kakashi just looks at him before rushing at Naruto but Naruto just throws a kunai Behind Kakashi causing him just smirk because it missed him. Naruto proofs into smoke but he feels a hand grabbing the bells causing him look at where Kunai used to be to only find Naruto standing there with both bells.

"You're getting lazy and not even trying are you?" Kakashi just shrugs his shoulders before sitting down next to the clock. "I didn't think I would have to try against genins but you did that trick, I have never seen anyone do something like that in the past."

Naruto walks over to a tree and closes his eyes before looking at what time is left on the clock. "I'm someone who does things most people can't see or wouldn't think coming, that's just who I am." He smiles before clock goes up showing him that they had lost or in their case they lose but he won.

"They are coming or should I say the fools are coming." Naruto just points his finger to the two genin barely walking to them. "You guys can barely even move? Have you two been fucking each other or something?" Both of them give him a glare before Sakura tries to hit him but he grabs her fist and throws her on the ground.

"I not even going to bother giving you a 2rd chance, you failed and please give me the bells back." Naruto throws the bells back to Kakashi who catches them with his hand and leaves the training field.

Naruto starts to walk back to the Anbu H.Q but he looks back to see both of them yelling and Sakura crying like a fan girl. "You two aren't ready for life of a shinobi." He keeps on walking away and doesn't pay mind to their yelling at him.

At the Hokage tower with the jounins in front of the Hokage,

"Team eight passed and they work well together." Kurenai walks back and Asuma walks next. "Team ten pass but not by much." Asuma walks back but everyone is now looking at Kakashi even Yuugao is there staring at him.

"Team seven fail, Sakura got knocked out by d-rank genjutsu and Sasuke thinks he's still a god and can't be beat by anyone. Naruto is the only one that is ready and he got the bells from me by tricking me, he turned himself into a kunai and thrown it behind me making me think he had bad aim. He then turned back into himself and grabbed the bells once I killed the shadow clone in front of me." Everyone shocked for two reasons one that he tricked Kakashi doing that well planned move but also he knows shadow clone jutsu.

"What do you want to do now Kakashi?" Kakashi looks at the Hokage. "I think making two of them go back to school for another year may help and Naruto being trained under someone and not part of a genin team for now." Yuugao looks at her ex captain and hopes he knows what he's doing.

"Hokage-sama you can have Naruto train under me for the fact he does use Kenjutsu to fight and that's my best area of shinobi training." Hokage fully knows what's going on between the two of them but he also knows that she's one of best maybe even the best Kenjutsu user in this village.

"Very well, Kakashi get me Naruto and everyone else you can leave now." Everyone leaves but Yuugao who notices the Hokage looking at her. "I know what's going on with you and him but you do know you will not be doing anbu duties for awhile."

"Yes sir I know." He just puts it pipe in his mouth and waits for the two of them to get to his office. When Kakashi comes back with Naruto they both stand in front of the Hokage but Naruto's eyes are forced on Yuugao who giving him a look like force on Hokage now.

"Naruto-kun this is about you being placed under the training of one Miss Yuugao member of Anbu." Naruto smiles but Kakashi and Hokage look at him. "You better train hard and not waste this chance to be training under one of the best Kenjutsu users in this village."

Naruto nods his head but the Hokage lets out a laugh. "Now run along you two, I know you both want get alone time together." Both Yuugao and Naruto blushes, they look at each other and he grabs her hand before walking out of the Hokage office.

"What would you like to do Yuugao-chan?" She looks at him before moving her lips to his ear. "Getting you ready for hell of training you will be going through by me and no crying or begging for breaks." Naruto just pales before she lets out a giggle but then adds in a teasing voice. "If you do a good job I'll reward you good."

Naruto just smirks before catching her lips with his; he just moves his arms around her causing her to do the same back to him. "Tell me something how did you met up with Drake?" Naruto just moves ahead of her and looks back to her.

"I got attacked by the village at the age of six and Drake saved me, at the time he was a missing shinobi so when the old man found us. He asked for him to take me away for seven years and to train me." Naruto smiles to her before taking her hand and moving her to the park causing her to just smile.

"Looks like I get to spend the day with you." Naruto nods his head before sitting down under a tree, Yuugao takes her sit on his lap and moves her back against his chest. He runs his hand through her hair causing her to smile before she feels his finger on her lips.

She kisses his finger before it slowly moves down her chest and to stops at her belly before his other hand meets at her belly. He just holds her close to him with his head resting on her neck and just feeling the warmth from her.

"You do know starting tomorrow I'm going have hard you into the ground?" Naruto just kisses her neck and whispers into her ear lightly and softly. "I know but till then I'm going to spend my time with you like this."

"I would like that a lot Naruto-kun." He can't help but stare at her lips when they become a smile; it is like her way to charm him because her lips to him are just so breathtaking. He moves his lips onto hers once again before he moves his tongue to her lips.

At first Yuugao doesn't let him in causing him to try again but this time she opens her mouth for him, he begins to move but she swirls her tongue around his forcing him to go back inside his mouth with her licking the roof and sides of his mouth.

"I guess you win this time." Yuugao just smirks before she moves her lips to his ear and slowly teases him with her tongue; she runs her tongue against his earlobe and starts to nib at it. "Does my Naru-kun like this?" He just smirks because two can play at this, he moves her on her back and kisses her neck leaving trail to her belly.

Yuugao moans but starts to giggle when she feels him kiss around her belly, he looks up at her before he begins to kiss her belly again earning him another giggle from her. "I give up I give up." She said but Naruto keeps on kissing her belly before moving back to her lips.

"You are all my Yuugao-chan." He kisses her lips one last time before just starting to stare at her beautiful eyes. She moves her hands to his face before smiling and kisses his lips. "You are my Naru-kun forever, that's only thing I want." He kisses her forehead before running his hands down her sides.

"If that what you want so then that is what you will get Yuugao-chan." He looks at her before smiling a true happy smile to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta read by blkdragon112

Here's the next chapter of this story and hopeful the ones that enjoy reading it still do. Now that's enough of this boring part on with the story.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Yuugao thinks it over before giving him a fast kiss and getting off his lap. "I would like that and let's go get dango again." He gets up and his arm goes around her waist causing her to smile to him.

Yuugao leans into his side as they walk; once they get there they sit down after placing their order. They see Anko walking over to them again and sitting down with a big smirk on her face.

"Another date I see." Both of them turn red causing Anko to giggle but Yuugao glares at her for doing that.

"Yes this is our 2nd date and he's also going to be my student from now on." She sees Anko just has a perverted smirk causing Yuugao to realize her mistake.

"I see so sensei and student having sex in the bed? I see Yuugao you really turned into a bad girl haven't you?"

"We haven't had sex yet!" Anko's smirk grows larger before looking at her again.

"Yet, so you are planning on it aren't you?" Naruto blushes and looks at her but Yuugao throws her hands up saying no.

"You really like to tease her don't you?" Anko smiles and nods her head happy before picking up her order and sitting with them to eat. "It's just fun teasing people and I love to do it to my friends more than people I don't know."

"So I'm safe then?" Anko's smirk grows bigger before moving her lips to him.

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't." That causes Naruto to blush before she pulls away laughing her head off. "You are one innocent gaki."

"You are one crazy woman who loves teasing too much." Anko nods her head agreeing with him causing him to laugh before Yuugao gives him a kiss on the lips. "Don't forget Naruto tomorrow is going to be hell for you." Naruto just lets a smirk come across his lips; he kisses her one time before moving his eyes back over to Anko.

"How come it's going be hell? Are you going tie him down and ride him all day?" Yugao blushes tenfold before hitting Anko on the head with her hand.

"Will you stop it with all the teasing already Anko-chan, it's going be hell for him because I'm going train him into the ground."If she wasn't moved to train him into the ground before now she's even ready to do it right now.

"You know I'm only teasing you silly neko." Yuugao just looks at her best friend but moves her hand to her face. She truly never does understand why she has to tease everyone like this but she does realize that if she didn't do this then she wouldn't be the Anko she's best friends with.

"Don't forget tonight it's our girls night out so why don't you bring your boyfriend with you." Anko smirk before getting up to leave and leaving before Yuugao could say yes or no to bring Naruto with her.

"Would you like to come with us tonight Naru-kun?" He nods his head before giving her a soft light kiss on the lips.

'I'll meet you later then so don't go somewhere I can't find you." She leaves but with a tiny blush on her face. Naruto starts heading back to the Anbu HQ to train but his mind just doesn't want to stop thinking of his angel.

A smile comes to his lips when he thinks of meeting her friends for the first time beside Anko because he met her already. He does start to try to figure out the things that they do on nights like this.

When he gets to the HQ he goes to the roof and takes his katana into his hands before beginning training. At first training is easy and slow paced, and then he starts to pick up as time goes by to the point of hard, fast paced training.

Naruto closes his eyes and begins to see old memories fill his mind from the first time he starts learning how to wield a blade.

_Flashback_

"_Why do you want to be strong Naruto?" Drake's voice could be heard and a small Naruto just looks up at him. His blue eyes just seem to look at his heart and soul but the smile on the little kid face just warms your heart when you see it._

"_I want to have the strength to keep the ones I care about safe no matter what! I also want make you, Itachi-kun and the old man proud!" The yell came from the happy blonde haired kid that's now jumping around the older man._

"_Really that's why you make to be stronger? To be a shinobi in order keep the ones you care about safe?" He only gets a nod of the boy's head and a smile and Drake shakes his head because he really has one hyper kid on his hands to train._

"_Time to train let's go, let's go." Naruto runs ahead of him but he just slowly walks after the hyper little kid with a smile on his face._

_Flashback ends_

Naruto heads to his room in order to take a shower because he doesn't want to smell bad when he goes out with Yuugao and her friends. Once he gets done showering and getting ready he looks at the time and can't believe he trained that long without realizing it.

When he gets to his bed he can hear a knock on the door making his way to the door he opens it to show Yuugao in a nice blue dress. She has a small blush on her face causing his lips to turn into a smirk.

"You really look great Yuugao-hime and where are your friends?" She just smirks and takes his hand into hers before slowly making him leave his room then letting him close the door before the two of them leave the HQ.

Once the two of them get outside he can see Anko standing next to what seems to be the leader of team eight but also his first sensei's sister making him just smirk at them. "This is Anko who you already know but I think you may know Kurenai Yuuhi as well given the fact you were trained by her brother."

"You are the one my brother trained? It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." She smiles at him but Anko just starts pulling the two other women with a laughing Naruto fallowing them. Anko stops and glares at him before going back to pulling her friends.

"Where are we going Anko-chan?" Yuugao was the first to speak up after a few minutes of being pulled by her hyper purple haired best friend. Anko stops pulling and look at her friend but she just points over to a dancing club but Yuugao shakes her head.

"We are going here again? You truly love taking us to this dancing club Anko-chan." Anko stares at Kurenai before pouting while leading them inside. Naruto sees many people already dancing but some at tables eating or at the bar drinking.

Once the four of them get a table and place their orders Anko smirks again but Naruto just shakes his head. He knows one thing in life and that's when a woman smirks like that, it can't end well.

That's when Anko pulls both girls to the dance floor fallowed by Naruto but Kurenai begins to dance with him leaving Yuugao dancing with Anko. Kurenai dances close to him with her arms around his back with his around her back.

"The two of them seem to be dancing close to each other don't you think so neko-chan?" Yuugao stares at them but just shakes her head because she knows Naruto isn't that kind of person but she does move and take Kurenai place who's more than happy to let her.

"Did you have fun dancing with him Kurenai-chan?" Kurenai just shakes her head and dances with her best friend. She isn't the kind of woman that would try anything like Anko is thinking of to one of her friend's boyfriend.

"You really should know by now I wouldn't do anything like that to you or Yuugao-chan." Anko pouts but just smirks after that. She then looks at the two love birds who are dancing closer than Kurenai was.

"Yup I know but it's still fun to tease the two of you, they seem to be happy together it almost makes me wish I had someone like that." Kurenai gives a nod of agreement and watches the two love birds dance together with a smile on her face.

"Having fun Yuugao-chan?" She moves her head to his neck and just lets her body dance on its own but she can feel Naruto hands on her back causing a smile to grace her lips before nodding her head to him.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He moves his hand through her long purple but his face just look so happy and it's been a long time since he has been this happy. He kisses her lips while they slowly dance together.

The four of them go back to their table once their food gets there but Yuugao's hand is linked with his while they walk back and even after they sit down together. The four of them eat their food but talk to each other sharing a few funny stories causing them to laugh hard.

Once done they pay and head outside but Naruto just looks at the three of them but they do see two of them looking at Anko. "It's time go back to my place and watch a movie like old times." This caused both women to smile at her and give her a nod of their heads, agreeing with her but look back to Naruto.

Naruto watches the three of them enjoy talking with each other but he is glad that his girlfriend has great friends like them to be around her. When they get to the place Anko unlocks the door and lets them in.

He can see tons of photos on the wall of the three of them from normal photos to ones taken at what looks to be at the bleach in bikinis. He looks at the other ones of more people in it but ones he doesn't know.

"You three sure seem to have been friends for a long time now." He stated before sitting down on the couch with them while Yuugao sits on his lap. He plays with her hair before kissing her lips only for Anko to poke him.

"This is a girl's night out so no loving with her." She puts the movie on causing Yuugao to pout but Naruto moves his arms around her with her head now resting on his neck. Half way through the movie all three of them are crying but Naruto rubs his girlfriend heading trying to help her.

When the movie finally ends the women still crying but Anko stares at him with a deadly stare making him just look at her. "Don't ever tell anyone I cried do you understand?" Her voice was deadly causing him to give her a quick nod of his head.

"It's time for us to go home now and thanks for a good night out Anko-chan." Yuugao told her while she wipes the tears from her eyes but she hates that Anko always buys the sad movies for them to watch.

"I'm going to go too Anko-chan but let's do this again." Kurenai gets up but Anko pouts before nodding her head at them. Naruto lets Yuugao get off his lap before getting on to his feet and the two of them are the first to leave the house.

"I guess my nightmare of training will start soon?" Yuugao gives an evil smirk with a nod of her head but kisses his lips. She moves an arm around him while they walk back to the HQ to sleep but Naruto just smiles at her the whole time they walked together.

When they get to her room she just looks at him with her arms still around his arm. She opens the door with her other hand. "Stay with me tonight Naru-kun." He's more than happy to do as she says, to which both of them enter with him closing the door behind them.

She leads him to the bed where both begin to lie down together with their arms around each other with her being on top. She just moves her head to his neck and closes her eyes to begin to fall to sleep but she feels her forehead being kiss causing a smile to grace her lips.

When the two of them get up and Naruto gets back from his room with new clothes on Yuugao is standing there in her gear ready to train him into the ground. The two of them go to training ground eight where they see Kurenai and her team.

"Kurenai-chan you mind if we train here?" Kurenai shakes her head no before looking back at her team. Yuugao draws her katana and Naruto does the same but he looks at her eyes only for her to shake her head at him.

"Time for training not staring do you understand that?" He nods causing him to go into his fighting stance making her smile and do the same. The two of them rush at each other with their blades hitting one another but Yuugao is holding back a lot.

Naruto starts to channel fuuton chakra through his blade making Yuugao smile greatly at the fact that her boyfriend is this high level of a shinobi. They both keep going at each other hard with him not giving up no matter what.

Two hours of training like this before Yuugao waves her hands out to stop. "I was holding back but damn your stamina is just too much." Naruto smirks but looks to see team eight just staring at him like he's crazy.

"How in the world can you do that much of hard training without even being tired at all? It's not normal at all man!" Kiba yelled with his partner letting out a bark to back up his teammate causing Naruto to just laugh.

"It's fun and anymore training for today Yuugao-sensei?" She just stares at him before giving him an evil glare. "You can keep training for the next three hours by doing sit up and push up along working on your sword arm."

Naruto grins and nods his head to her before starting the training he was given by Yuugao but Kurenai just shakes his head. She wishes she had that kind of stamina but she looks at her team that's tired from long day of training.

"You three did great today and come back at the same time tomorrow for more training." Her team nods their heads to her before leaving to go to their homes.

Kurenai walks over to Yuugao who's sitting down on a log watching her student train harder and harder resulting in a smile coming to her face. "You seem do really enjoy this new boyfriend you have."

"Yes, he's the best there is and the first person that didn't care about sex like all the other ones we tried to date." Kurenai laughs because it is true that all the men they have dated so far in their life only cared about one thing and that was sex.

"That's one good thing about dating him then isn't it?" Kurenai sits down beside her only to watch Naruto keep training none stop but shakes her head again. "_Why are you training so hard Naruto? What's making you do this?"_

Once he finally stops he walks over to the two of them to sit down panting for air only to have Yuugao rub his head hard. "You would make any teacher proud with how hard you are training like this."

"I'm glad to hear that from you." The two of them just look at each other which Kurenai gets up knowing it's her time to leave them alone. When the two of them realize Kurenai's not there anymore she's already home by then.

"Where would you like to go now?" She moves a finger to her lips before standing to her feet with her eyes still locked on him.

"Let's check in with the Hokage to tell him how you did on your first day then we can go get something to eat and you pick this time." He jumps to his feet before nodding his head fast to her but takes her soft hand into his.

The two of them walk to the tower but he can see still everyone staring at him once he gets out of the training grounds and into the normal area of the village. He just shakes his head but Yuugao just holds his hand harder.

She moves her lips to his ear before whispering to him. "They are fools to act like this to you and don't let them ever get to you ok?" He nods his head but only look at her. Once they get inside the Hokage office they just stare at the old man who's standing next to someone neither of them have seen before.


	4. Chapter 4

Insomniac-Gaara thanks

Bankai777 that would be too easy to guess then

SSj3 Kyuubi Gohan - good to see you again. Yes could you image what Anko would joke about if she was there?

I hope everyone had a great new years and had fun but on with the chapter. Hopeful you guys/girls enjoy it.

* * *

"What do I own this pleasure full visit?" The old Hokage smiled at his two new visitors that just walked inside his office. He always did enjoy seeing Naruto visit him but this time he was with his new sensei making him hope that he didn't' do anything bad on his first day.

He does know from the past that it wouldn't be a shock to see him doing some kind of prank to get him into trouble with anyone and everyone. He does know just how close the two of them are in front of him only to cause him to hope everything is fine but he does know he never met the person beside him before.

"By the way Naruto this is Miss Mei Terumi and I would like it if you go ahead and talk to her for a bit." He looked over to the one beside that turned out to be a woman with ankle length auburn hair and green eyes.

Naruto did find himself staring at her but Yugao lightly hits him on the rib causing him to look back at her who seems to just give him a glare for staring at another woman. He just smirk to her because he didn't know she get that jealous over something like that.

"It's nice to meet you Mei." She just gave him a cheerful smile but he can see two more people now entering into the room making him even more surprised to see more of Kiri shinobis here. It's no secret that both Kiri and Konoha have bad blood between them but he didn't understand just why they would be here of all places in the world.

"Mei-san I have through over on what you asked of me to do and I'm going to send these two with you to see what kind of aid you will need. Once they make their report I'll send my forces to help you with your problem. You have my word on this." The older man in the room smoking his pipe looked at her with eyes that show no lie to her.

"Thank you Hokage-sama for willing to help my people with the blood war that's going on right now. We can't stop it but we are trying our best but our forces are becoming smaller but with your help maybe we can win this after all." Naruto's eyes become sharply now and everyone can see this but Yuugao tried to understand why her boyfriend eyes are like this now.

"I see so that's where we are being sent to now." Mei had begun to study him to see just what made his eyes become like how they are right now. She could only truly hope that there isn't some kind of hate for her people from him.

She simply cared too much about her people and the history of her village to let everyone try to hurt them even if it meant she had to fight against this Konoha shinobi in front of her. She hoped it doesn't have to come down to that at all.

"I also have a letter for you, I don't know just who gave me it but I didn't open it." Naruto quickly took it and bits his thumb to rub on the blood seal that kept it from being seen by anyone but him. He looked at the words now but everyone else is staring at him hard with their own thoughts. They thoughts were all the same and it was about just who the latter could be from when Hokage doesn't even know which it just wasn't a normal kind of event to see

**Dear Naruto.**

**It's been awhile now Naruto-kun and the big fool wants me to tell you that your swords are finally ready for you to come pick them up. I Hope to see you soon and you better not have forgotten about me.**

**From Hake and the big fool who doesn't know I called him that.**

Naruto let out a howl of laughing but once he calmed down his eyes moved over to his leader. "I need to go that way now to pick up my blades. Blades I have been waiting for a long time now but I know they will be worth all the waiting." Naruto put the letter away in his pocket but he does smile at the thought of the two of them.

That got everyone to stare at him once more but that only made him give them a kitsune smirk which earned playful slap by his lovely girlfriend. "I'll go get ready to go for this mission, don't worry I won't be late." Hokage nodded as the two Konoha leave the room.

Once the two of them get to his room she just kissed him on the lips he on the other head just ran a hand down her back softly. He just loved the feeling of the warmth their bodies make when they're this close together.

"This will be our first mission together do you like that?" He nodded and started getting ready only though he hates losing the warmth from her. He turned his head to see her leaving the room to do the same.

Naruto does feel truly happy to be seeing the two of them again and soon at that to. Once he gets done he then moved out of his room only for him to see his girlfriend already out there waiting for him with a smirk on her beautiful lips.

"You took a long time to get ready do you know that?" She teased him while she has on a smirking face but he just kissed her lips softly and deeply with his arms around her lower back but when the kiss had ended she only flicked his nose.

The two of them start moving to the Hokage Tower to tell him they are ready to do their mission now. Once they get inside the three members of Kari look at them again. "Naruto and Yuugao are you two ready to go?' They nodded their heads over to their leader but Mei moved up to them only for Naruto to look at her.

"We will go to the place you need to be at first then head over to the village, is that ok with you?" He nodded once more before the five of them headed out of the Hokage tower and headed for the village to get his new blades.

When they get to the village Mei was fully aware what this village was and can't believe that he's going to the same village that forged all the seven swordsmen blades. This village was forbidden to make anyone from outside Kiri a blade.

"How did you get someone to forge you blade here? It is forbidden for anyone to forge an outsider a blade and that is a law placed since start of Kiri." He looked back to her with a smirk on his face.

"That's something you don't need to know about and I'm sorry but I just simply can't tell you how I did it." Once he finished talking she had a pout on her face but he felt someone jumping on his face from behind.

When he looked to see who was now on his back he couldn't believe his eyes but a smile did come to his face. "Hello Haku-chan how have you been? It truly has been a long time since I last seen you or the big fool."

She smiled but noticed Yugao giving her an evil eye only for her to stick out her tongue at the older woman. "Let's get going because you know how he hates to wait for anyone at all but it's time for you finally get your blades aren't you happy?"

"You bet I'm happy but I want you meet someone I care about deeply first before we go ok with you?" She pouted but looked at him like it was ok but he pointed to Yugao only for her to glare at the older woman.

"I would like you to meet my girlfriend Yugao-hime and Yugao-hime this is Haku-chan. Hopeful you two will get along great." The both women could only glare at each other hard but Mei let out a giggle that snapped them out of their staring contest.

Haku gave one last glare at Mei before she led them to a small looking house with a blacksmith forge in the back. She noticed on the door only for an old man to walk out with his eyes now set on Naruto with a smile starting to grow on his old lips.

"You took your sweet time to get here you know? But it seems you also bring Mei with you but I'm not shocked by this new event you have caused. I take it you're going to do your side of our deal soon then?" He nodded his head before he noticed the old man handing him two normal sized katanas in their sheaths.

"Your blades Katsujin-ken (Blade that gives life) and Satsujin-ken (Blade that takes life)" He took them from the old man and looked at them one each at a time. The first on he looked at was Katsujin-kun which had a pure water color of the metal but words along the blade itself.

The wielder of this blade is a person who defends and doesn't take life and honors all life no matter what. He looked at the blade for a bit longer before sheathing it. He put it on his back but took the next blade into his hands to study it.

Satsujin-kun unlike Katsujin-kun its blade is pure black and soulless to the looks but if you looked closer to the blade you could read the letters on it. The wielder of this blade is a person who kills without mercy and forgives and never fails to cut his enemy.

"I'm on my way to Kiri to see just what's going on so the Hokage can send aid, I told you I would help you remove him and here I am." The old man just smiled before going over to the Mei who just seemed to give him a deadly glare.

"Seems your mad? I made the blades so he could beat the Mizukage, one blade to heal his allies and other to channel his demonic chakra into to kill his enemies." He walked inside only for Zabuza to walk out of the house.

"I'm coming with you gaki. I can't wait to see the three tailed Mizukage fight against you with your nine tails backing you up. Beside I also need my training partner again." He smirked only for Naruto mirror his smirk.

Everyone else beside the two of them and Haku were now shocked to the core. Yugao was shocked because of learning that the Mizukage has a tailed demon inside of him. She could only hope that he knows what he's getting himself into by agreeing to fight against the Mizukage.

The three Kiri shinobi were shocked because they had no idea Konoha would send their own jailer with them like this. Mei looked at the younger tailed beast host only to be shock someone so young could be so brave like this or foolish.

"Sounds like you want to get your ass kicked again like last time." Zabuza just pointed over to the training grounds nearby before both headed over leaving the group to stare at them like they were crazy.

"Both of them are at it again damn stubborn fools! Can't you two go one day without beating each other to a bloody mess!?" Haku storms over to them follow by the group but Yugao smiled because she likes this side of her boyfriend.

"He does know he can't beat a member of the seven swordsmen of Kiri right?" Haku smirked at the young boy only for him to be nervosa again but Mei looked over at the two swordsmen about to spar against each other.

"It's been awhile since our last dance let's see how much you have improved since then." Zabuza moved his massive blade to his hands before his eyes lock on Naruto only for him to draw has own blades

"You'll just have to come and find out!" He rushed forward at Zabuza only to have his blades blocked by the mist demon's blade. Zabuza pushed him back then strike down with a heavy force only to be blocked by the younger swordsmen this time.

"You have to do better than that old timer!" Naruto sidestepped around him and quickly did a strike of his one blade only to be kicked in the chest before his blade could hit him at all but he got his footing back to dodge Zabuza next attack.

The two of them went on for hours while the group watched with enjoyment on their face for mixed reasons. Yugao enjoyed seeing her boyfriend fight and couldn't believe just how far in the way of swordsman he has gotten to.

It isn't normal for her to see someone so young so skillful in the sword because she could see that he doesn't just rush in but thinks each move ahead while in the middle of battle. He slowly sees just how his opponent will act before he acts.

That kind of skill is something that shows how far he has learned so far in his life because even masters can plan tens or hundreds of moves ahead of his opponent or opponents. She watched him through the match to study him and his movements.

The youngest of the group was shocked to say the least someone his age could be toe to toe like this against one of the fearsome swordsmen of his village. He truly didn't know how but he wanted to know because he believed he lacked skill in order to keep Mei safe like a good bodyguard.

Mei watched on with a finger to her lips just imaging what would happen if she somehow got him to join her village. She was partly shock that he could handle against someone like Zabuza but she's be around long enough to know age doesn't mean a damn thing when comes to power or shinobi arts.

The oldest one just stared with his eye but he started to want join in because it has been long time since he spar against anyone that could truly give him a good match. A match with just blades and no jutsu like the one happening in front of him like this.

Haku on the hand just at times shake her head while watching because she knows that she'll have to patch up both fools for hurting each other too badly. Last time took a week of patching and tons of first aid kits just to cover the wounds each other got from one another's blades.

When both finally stopped fighting they both have many cuts all over their bodies but Naruto had fallen to his knees but notice Yugao and Haku rushing over to them. Haku checked up on her partner and Yugao did the same for her boyfriend.

The two females helped both of them into the house to rest but Yugao play slapped her boyfriend's head for being so foolish while smirking at her. He gave her a kiss but she pushed him on the bed before working on his wounds.

"You really don't know when to stop do you? I mean honest look at your body you silly blonde gaki." Once she got done she noticed everyone else had went to sleep but her body felt so sore from taking care of the fool in front of her.

She closed her eyes but opened them once she felt her body being moved on top of him but his hands only for her to smile at him. She moved her head to his neck before her eyes just closed once more to allow herself to sleep in his arms.

Later that night Naruto moved out of bed without waking up his angel but moved outside to feel the night's cold air against him. He just sat down with his two new blades on his lap but his eyes just seem to be locked on them.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" He snapped out once heard a voice but looked to find the voice belonged to Mei but he nodded his head yes to her. She sat down beside him only to look at him with her soft eyes.

"Let me guess you came out here to think on things or to relax?" He nodded once more but looked back down at his blades. "You have a lot people counting on you but they do believe you can get what you say done. I also hope as well." She kissed his forehead and went back inside leaving him to think on things the rest of the night.


End file.
